Living Again
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Does anyone wonder what happened to Emily while she was at rehab for her back? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Living Again

Hey, I'm back with a story I thought of last night. Does anyone wonder what Emily was going through at rehab? Who did she dump Zander for?

Well, I thought about that and came up with this story. Hope you all enjoy.– Faith.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Emily Quatermaine or any of the other characters from GH, but I do own Andi.

***Emily's POV***

Chapter 1

I looked up at the rehab center as the van I was sitting in pulled into the driveway. I really didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home in Port Charles, that's where my family was. And my boyfriend. The real reason I was sent away was for my safety. The unreal reason: My back was broken.

My boyfriend, his name is Zander by the way, and I were going to leave, so we could be together. My family never approved of our relationship. So my sister Skye gave me money so Zander and I could get out of town. Everything seemed perfect. With most of Port Charles busy with an event called the Nurse's Ball, by the time they figured out I was missing, Zander and I would be long gone.

It didn't work out the way I expected. The bus crashed. Zander and I and everyone else were thrown from the bus. Zander was okay, a few bruises and cuts, I wasn't so lucky. I was able to squeeze my mom's hand, but I couldn't feel her touch my foot. It was determined that my back was broken and I could be permanently paralyzed from the waist down.

Fearing for my safety, mostly because Zander and my brother Jason are involved in the mob, I was sent here. Far way from everyone I loved. The people I would miss the most were the other three Musketeers, my best friends, Lucky Spencer, Elizabeth Webber, and Nikolas Cassidine, and Zander. I would also miss my family, but my friends sometimes are a little more important.

"Here we are." the driver said.

"I'm thrilled." I muttered.

The driver shrugged and rolled me into the front of the rehab center. He told the people my name, left my suitcase with me, and left.

"Hi Emily, I'm Kelly, and I'm the day nurse here." A tall brunette with a wide smile told me.

"Hello." I said as calm as possible.

"We have a lot of people here." Kelly explained, "They are all ages, all stages of mobility, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." I replied.

Kelly smiled, "Well, your roommate is a little younger. Fifteen." She wheeled me into a room.

A blonde with shortcut hair was sitting in a similar chair to mine. "Andi, you have a roommate." Kelly said.

Andi rolled her eyes, "Thanks Kelly. But my back is broken not my eyes." She rolled up to me, "I'm Andrea Summers, Andi for short."

"Emily Quatermaine." I said. I noticed that her legs hung limply. "How long have you been here?"

Andi pushed some of her long bangs out of her eyes, which I noticed were violet, "Less than four weeks."

I sighed a bit, I was relieved to see that she was only here a short while. "Oh," was the best response I could come up with.

Kelly said, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted, Andi make sure that Emily comes down for dinner at six."

"Sure." Andi said, as Kelly walked off, "So what happened to ya?"

Boy she didn't waste any time, "Bus accident. Everyone was thrown off. We were lucky that we didn't die." I explained, "What about you?"

"Motorcycle wreak." Andi said, "The driver wasn't so lucky, she died instantly. I was in a coma for six months and suffered a lot of infections before I finally made it here." She ran a hand over her hair, "My hair was longer than yours, but minor head injury thought to be major, screwed me."

"I think you look great." I said, "Kinda like that blond girl on "Dawson's Creek". She's not bad looking."

Andi blinked her violet eyes at me, "Her name is Michelle Williams."

I shrugged, "Um...Will you ever walk again?"

Andi once again blinked at me, "First I have to wait for some feeling to come back. I have almost no feeling below my waist."

Okay, I know this kinda sucks, please forgive me. Also please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You can't feel your legs?" I asked in shock, "How can you hope to walk then?"

Andi looked at me, "Easily. Hope and pray for the feeling to return. I can feel a little bit below my waist, but nothing at all in my legs."

I looked down at my useless legs, "Does the therapy hurt?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Andi asked, "I mean, with no feeling I'm not in much pain, but I've spoken to others and, they say it really hurts."

I didn't have any response to that. So I just looked up at Andi. I couldn't deny it, she was so darn cute. "Does your family ever come visit?" I wondered.

"When they can. See, I'm the middle child. I have two older brothers and two younger sisters. The youngest Kalyee is only four and she gets upset when she sees that I can play with her like I used to." Andi explained

"What about the others?" I asked.

Andi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Um…Reese is the other girl, and she's eleven. Derrick is the oldest he's twenty-one and Joey is nineteen. I don't see my brothers very much. They are in school right now, so I can only see them during breaks, but it's a long drive."

"Where are you from?" I asked. I don't know why but I wanted to know more about this person I'll probably be sharing a room with for awhile.

"New York." Andi replied, "Albany actually. It's okay, not the coolest place in the world, but it's good enough."

I smiled, "I'm from upstate New York."

Andi grinned, "So we really didn't live that far from each other. Tell me about your family."

I pursed my lips, "Well, my biological died awhile ago. She had breast cancer. My mom met Monica Quatermaine while they were both being treated, so when my mom died, I was adopted by Monica and her husband Alan. They are now my mom and Dad. And with them came two older brothers Jason and A.J., and my sister Skye, also grandparents."

Andi shrugged, "Any boyfriends?"

"Yeah, his name is Zander Smith." I replied, "What about you?"

"Nope, no boyfriends." Andi whispered. She wheeled over to the mirror and began playing with her hair. "You know, even though this cut is really cool and very in, I can't find much to do with it."

I touched the ends of my own hair, it was kind of boring, it had been the same since I was young. "Well, change can be fun. My friend Robin had really long hair, but then she got this short pixie type cut and it looked great on her. It's grown out a bit now."

Andi shrugged and began brushing out the longer parts of her hair. I noticed that she wore several bangles on her left wrist, "Cool bracelets." I commented.

"My ex gave them to me for a present a few years ago." Andi said, she turned around to face me. "Are my bangs too long?"

"No they are perfect." I replied. I wondered why she was so worried about her hair when her legs couldn't even move. I guess her hair was something she could control.

Andi checked the clock, "Come on Emily, it's time for dinner. Ya know the food here is really good, like restaurant quality." She wheeled out of the room and I quietly followed her.

EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

When we got back to the room I asked her when I would start therapy.

"Probably either tomorrow or the next day. They like to get started as soon as possible so that our legs don't get stiff. If we can't move our legs ourselves, like you and me, we often have to try to move them so that if they ever begin to move it will be possible." Andi explained.

"Is that hard?" I wondered, "Is it?"

Andi giggled, "Well, I get sweaty and gross. That's one of the good things I found with this hair, it's easier to manage. Except I can't pull it back. I'm really tired; I think I'll go to sleep now."

I watched as Andi used the pulley above her bed to get herself out of the chair and into the bed. I hope I can do that without trouble. "Good night Emily." Andi said

"Good night." I echoed. As Andi slept I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I thought about some the things Andi told me. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and made my decision.

Okay a little crappy Even I know…next chapter will have a few changes and give a little more insight to Andi and Emily's friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to music playing on Andi's radio. Andi was already dressed in pale green sweats and her hair held back from her face with a green bandanna. "I know you're awake, Emily."

I didn't move from my position on the bed as I asked, "How?"

"Your breathing changed, plus I can see your eyes in the mirror." Andi replied, happily.

"Guessing you're a morning person." I grumbled.

Andi giggled, "Depends on how much sleep I got the night before. Believe me if I didn't sleep much, Oscar the Grouch would seem like sunshine compared to me."

I yawned and grabbed the pulley above my bed, so I could get into a sitting position. I saw Andi's eyes widen as she caught a look at me. "Was it because of what I said?" she asked.

I pushed back my bangs, "I liked your hair and tried to copy it." I glanced at myself in the mirror. "I didn't do a very good job." That was true. My hair was chopped up, long in some places, short in others. More or less I had butchered it.

Andi sighed and rummaged in her desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I'm guessing you haven't cut your hair before."

I pouted, "What and you have?"

Andi grabbed a brush and wheeled toward me. "Actually, I used to, Quite frequently. I coloured it a lot too. In fact two days before the accident I had dyed the ends of my hair pink."

I frowned as she began to cut, "I really messed up." I watched my reflection in the mirror.

"I hope you like short hair, 'cause you're going to have it for quite some time." Andi said from behind me.

I looked at her over my shoulder, "How short?"

"Ever read The Catcher in the Rye?" Andi asked, the scissor still cutting.

"Yes, in high school. Why?" I kinda had a feeling about what she was going to say.

Andi sighed, "Do you remember what kind of hairstyle Holden had?"

"Unfortunately." I replied. He had a crew-cut. I knew it. I would have been better if I just shaved my head.

"Well, it's not that short." Andi replied, "But it's pretty darn close."

I turned my attention back to the mirror. Andi was not kidding. One more inch off my hair and I would have had a crew-cut. "What if Zander doesn't like it?" I questioned.

"Than he's not the right guy for you." Andi replied, "I mean when Jeff came to visit me in the hospital after the accident he made such a fuss over my hair. I mean come on, I'm now paralyzed from the waist down and all he can talk about is that now I have short hair. I took off the ring he gave me and told him to hit the road." Andi finally put down the scissors. "I'm done."

"Admit it. I look terrible." I complained.

"I wouldn't say terrible. I'd just say a little different. Also if you are so cranky, just remember it's only hair and it'll grow out." Andi said. The voice of reason this one.

I glanced at the fact she was dressed, with pants no less. "How'd you get dressed?"

Andi responded, "Kelly helped me. I can get the top on and off easily, but the pants prove to be a problem sometimes so I usually need some help."

I pouted, "I really don't want someone helping me get dressed for the rest of my life."

"But you can feel your legs, right?" Andi asked.

"A little, but they are immobile." I responded, "I can put a skirt on myself by pulling it over my head. Also with dresses, but I have a feeling those won't be good for therapy."

Andi shrugged as the phone rang, she pressed the speaker button, "Andi and Emily's room."

"So Sweetums, got a roomie?" a feminine voice said.

Andi rolled her eyes at me, "Hello Michelle."

"Can I come up this weekend?" Michelle asked.

"If you want." Andi answered like it was no big deal.

"Are your parents coming? What about your brothers?" Michelle wondered.

Andi was checking her bangs in the mirror, "Um…Bros can't make it, they are taking some summer courses. I'm not sure about the rest, probably. Why?"

"'Cause I promised the little one I'd teach her 'Miss Mary Mack," Michelle answered, "I don't want to go back on my promise."

"Okay, well, I hope to see you soon!" Andi answered happily,

"Bye Sweetie." Michelle replied. I heard how the phone was hung up. Andi also pressed the speakerphone button again to turn it off.

"So, who's Michelle?" I asked

"My best friend. Has been since 3rd grade." Andi answered, "She calls a lot so expect her calls at least every other day."

"Well, maybe we'll be that close once one of us leaves." I said.

Andi looked at me. Those violet eyes are something else, "Let's hope." She than began to wheel away, "I'll go get Kelly to help you, breakfast starts in fifteen minutes, and then therapy."

A/N: Man do I suck, wrote two fickin' pages about a haircut. I know it's short and kinda sucks

But I really wanted to get this out…better chapters come Late June after my summer course.


End file.
